Many devices today utilize some form of wireless radio frequency (RF) data communication. Examples of RF communication include wide area cellular networks (e.g., for mobile services), local area network access (e.g., WiFi® connectivity), broadcast television, global positioning system (GPS) navigation, and so forth. Typically, different forms of RF communication use different portions of the radio spectrum. While many portions of the radio spectrum are allocated and/or licensed (or assigned) for particular uses, there remain portions that are underutilized. Such underutilized portions of the radio spectrum may be leveraged for various forms of RF communication, such as those listed above, and on an unlicensed basis.